


History Repeating

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gen, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is familiar.  We have done this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

Crowley's voice, soft and coaxing. Crowley.

 

Dean opened his eyes. He was in his bed, in his bunker, with his blade in his hand and the power of all the damned souls in Hell at his fingertips. Before him stood the tailor who'd pretended himself a king, who'd imagined Dean a marionette and himself the puppeteer. 

Sam appeared in the doorway.

Dean blinked, and his eyes were green again.  
[This is familiar. We have done this before.]

Dean and Sam converged on the demon. Sam held him still while Dean stuck in the blade.  
[I kill them with the blades they have brought me.]

A weak sputter of sparks, and Crowley is extinguished. So little power in him.  
[They spin webs of falsehood but never once tell an honest lie.]

Sam stood before him, freaking out. What happened, how are you alive, Dean answer me.  
[What happens next? Oh, yes, the fallen angel comes to take Sam.]

"Sam, I'm sorry." Dean swung his blade and rescued Sam from his fate.

 

Dean looked about him, and, seeing no pressing business left on Earth, went to set Hell in order.


End file.
